It's not too late
by ilove2dance
Summary: This carries on from last episode: 'when Sacha met Chrissie.' It's the morning after and Eddi wakes up in Luc's caravan, She's still really mad - this is what I think would happen and what conversation would take place. This is a one-shot unless people want me too continue it. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Guys, Hope you like this, it's just a short one shot. Enjoy and review please!_

_Okay so this carries on from last episode, it's the morning after and Eddi wakes up in Luc's caravan :)_

* * *

Eddi slowly opened her eyes, her head was killing her. As she led semi awake for a couple of minutes, she realised she could hear someone moving around; she wasn't alone. Eddi couldn't work out who it could be, not max she hadn't seen him in weeks. She could hardly remember anything from last night; all she did remember was arguing with Luc. Oh god, how was she going to face him today?

As Eddi starting to sit up and take in her surroundings, she realized she wasn't in even in her flat. She was however in Luc's caravan; flashbacks of the last time she woke up here starting floating in her mind, but she quickly put them out of her head – they were too painful to think about. She could hear Luc in the small bathroom of his caravan; Eddi hoped she could get up now and slip away before he came out but knew it was impossible, she was way too hung-over to be able to quietly get up and out of the caravan.

So Instead Eddi decided to just lay back down, she didn't want to get up and face the world. She had a banging headache and was starting to remember embarrassing herself in front of everyone at the wedding, Oh well it couldn't get much worse than that.

She was too busy wrapped up in her thoughts to notice Luc come out of the bathroom. When he noticed she was awake he quickly made his way over to sit next to the sofa bed she was on; he needed to talk to her.

"Eddi," Luc whispered not wanting to startle her, as she was clearly still tired and hung-over.

"What do you want Luc?" Eddi spat back harshly.

"How are you feeling?" Luc asked, ignoring her tone.

"Like crap," She told him.

"I'm not surprised; you were in a right state last night." Luc told her coldly as he stood up and started making coffee.

"Well sorry to be a burden, but I don't remember asking for your help Mr. Hemmingway," Eddi sarcastically replied.

"You didn't." Luc told her, "But you needed it." He added quieter.

"I didn't, I can look after myself perfectly fine, thank you." Eddi told him, slowly standing up as too not make herself feel sick.

"Eddi," Luc whispered, "I can't just stand by and watch you do this to yourself," He told her, emotion thick in his voice.

"Do what?" Eddi asked, "I'm fine," She insisted.

"No you're not." Luc replied bluntly.

"And whose fault is that?" Eddi spat back, getting annoyed.

"Eddi please let me help you, I care." Luc told her, blocking her when she tried to leave.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it, now move please and let me out." Eddi told him.

"Eddi, you're staying here. You need help, I know I messed up and shouldn't have left you but I freaked out but I'm here now and want to help you Eddi, I'm not very good with emotions and stuff but please Eddi I care about you and hate watching you destroy yourself. Please stop and let me help you." Luc pleaded, grabbing Eddi's arm and making her look him in the eye as he told her his feelings.

"It's too late now," Eddi told him tears in her eyes.

Luc was taken aback by Eddi's answer and stood there shocked for a moment; Eddi took her chance and quickly pushed past Luc and out of his caravan nearly running to get away. She drowned out Luc's shout and pleas for her to come back, instead heading home. She'd made her mind up; she defiantly couldn't face the world today. The only thing that would make her mood better now was alcohol.

Luc stood in the car park, watching Eddi as she walked away from him.

"Oh Eddi, I will help you, it's not too late." Luc whispered to himself, vowing to save the girl he loved.

* * *

_Hey hoped you liked this, I know it really short but have just watched the episode and had to get this written quickly! I was nearly dying. The moment at the end when he tucked her into bed and stroked her hair; so adorable! Anyway, Please Review. Hoped you like this._

_Thank you :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's chapter 2! Lots of people wanted me to carry this on, so I did. Hope you like it._

* * *

Luc had just come back from getting medication for a patient, after handing it over he looked around the ward. Still no sign of Eddi; Luc wasn't really surprised, after the row they'd had this morning, but the old Eddi he knew would never have skived off work just because of that. Sooner or later Michael or someone will notice her absence and he'll have to make an excuse for her, and he will of course just like he had with the tablets the other day; because it was all his fault.

Luc carried on doing his ward rounds, AAU was incredibly busy as Sacha was away on a short honeymoon and Eddi was 'sick'. This meant Michael and Luc were having too rush around treating everyone, right now Michael was in theatre but when he was finished Luc knew he'd notice Eddi wasn't here. About five minutes later, Michael came walking up too him in scrubs, his patients being put back into his bay.

"Hey, have we got anything serious?" Michael asked.

"No not really, I'm transferring a couple of patients up too Keller and then the rest is mainly keeping patients on their medication and checking on them." Luc told him

"Oh good, I'm not in the mood to have a busy shift especially as we're understaffed, hey where's McKee?" Michael asked suddenly noticing Eddi still wasn't on the ward.

"Oh did I forget to tell you?" Luc asked starting too real off the excuse he'd made up for her. "I sent her home, she was sick. I think you must have been in theatre when she left actually, sorry I should have told you." Luc explained.

"Oh right Okay then, better not just be from a hangover." Michael replied.

"No it wasn't, I think she's caught a chest infection or the flu. Either way she was no use to the patients in the state she was in, she would only have made them ill by spreading whatever she has. It was best that she left." Luc told him.

"Yeah Okay that's fine, I better go check on Mr. Roberts call HR and get an agency nurse for us, and I think we might need an extra set of hands to fill in." Michael told Luc as he walked over to his now conscious patient.

Luc carried on with his work, glad Michael had believed his cover story. It wasn't like Luc too lie for people usually he would just tell the truth and allow them to be punished if they weren't doing their job properly. But with Eddi it was different; he cared and really the state she was in was all Luc's fault, he was responsible and should really do all he could for her, including lying.

Luc was really worried about Eddi though, when she'd left his caravan this morning she had been very hung-over and extremely angry. He really hoped she'd gone home and slept it off but he doubted she had. He just really hoped she hadn't gone out and gotten drunk, so she didn't have to deal with her problems. Eddi wasn't answering her phone and Luc didn't know how to get hold of her. He could hardly just turn up on her doorstep; she'd kill him.

When Luc finished his shift later that evening he'd made up his mind; he would go round to Eddi's and check on her. He just hoped he didn't find her really drunk or maxed out on comoxidan. It really upset him to see the state Eddi had gotten herself into recently, not that he really showed it. He had never been good and showing people how he felt.

Tonight however, he was going to show Eddi he cared. He wanted Eddi to know he was here for her, and that he really cared for her. He wanted to help her get off the pills, even if she didn't want his help. He was determined and as he walked to her flat he came up with more and more ways to force her to stop and listen to him. It wouldn't be easy but hopefully he could persuade her he still cares.

Luc rang the doorbell and waited nervously in silence. When she didn't answer, Luc was at a loss of what to do. What if she was out? Or what if she was passed out inside her flat? Luc really needed to get up there and check. Tonight luck was on his side though, as he was stood ringing the buzzer too Eddi's flat someone came out the main door. Luc quickly dived for the front door and held it open he then slipped inside.

Luc climbed the stairs to Eddi's, staying out off the lift like usual. Some things never change. When he got too Eddi's door, Luc knocked and waited nervously, hoping she'd open the door. Yet again luck was on his side, about a minute later a tipsy Eddi swung the door open and nearly fell right into Luc.

"Oh it's you, I thought it was the pizza guy," Eddi moaned.

"Nope sorry, I haven't got a pizza for you, can I come in anyway?" Luc asked

"Fine, whatever," Eddi replied turning round and walking back inside. When Luc followed her inside he found her sat on the sofa, glass of wine in hand and three empty bottles on the floor.

"Were you thirsty?" Luc asked pointing to all the empty bottles.

"I wanted a drink, what's wrong with that?" Eddi asked getting defensive. "Do you want one?" she asked him.

"You know I don't drink, I don't see why anyone does," Luc replied.

"Because it's fun!" Eddi nearly shouted at him. "Sorry forgot you don't like to have fun," She added.

"You don't need alcohol to have fun, anyway why weren't you at work today?" Luc asked.

"Do you seriously have to ask that? I really couldn't be bothered facing you or anyone else after this morning or last night." Eddi told him.

"I was worried about you," Luc admitted.

"Yeah right, whatever" Eddi replied sarcastically.

"I was, please believe me. I thought you might have ended up taking loads of pills." Luc told her.

"No, I just wanted to get drunk, so I did." Eddi told him.

"Please Eddi, let me help you. You shouldn't be taking those tablets; I can help with your addiction." Luc pleaded with her.

"I'm not addicted; I only take them when I need them." Eddi told him.

Just as Luc was about to reply the doorbell interrupted him. Eddi got up and went to see who it was before buzzing them in.

"Right, that's my pizza guy. Now If you don't mind can you please leave. You're doing my head in." Eddi told him.

Luc sighed in defeat, there was no point talking to her when she was drunk, he'd have to make her see reason tomorrow when she was sober.

"Of course Nurse McKee, I do however except to see you at work tomorrow, on time. I won't cover for you again." Luc tells her; frustrated that he wasn't getting anywhere.

After that Luc left, barging past the pizza guys on his way out. He walked home in the rain; really angry. Why wouldn't Eddi listen to him? He needed to get her off the comoxidan, sooner rather than later. God did he hate Max; he could just kill him for what he did too Eddi. Luc would fix her though, he was determined.

* * *

_Please R&R, Hope you liked it._


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh I barely made it through Holby this week! It was so good, it had me in tears. Anyway here's chapter 3, I hope you like it._

* * *

Eddi arrived on the ward at exactly 8:00 am sharp. She was just on time and that was good enough for her, she was however nursing a mild hangover but nothing she couldn't deal with. She nearly jumped for joy when she realised Luc wasn't even here yet, hopefully she could avoid him for most of the day.

Sadly his shift started at half 8 so Eddi only got about 20 minutes of peace before he arrived. She did her best to ignore him but Luc really didn't want to be ignore, he had to make her see sense before it was too late.

He cornered her in the staff room about an hour later, standing in front of the door he blocked her way out.

"Luc move, I'm busy I have patients to treat." Eddi said trying to shove Luc out the way.

"I'm not moving and you shouldn't be treating patients. Not in the state you're in today." Luc told her.

"What are you on about?" Eddi asked angrily.

"Oh come one Eddi, you can't fool me. How many tablets have you taken so far today?" He asked.

"I haven't taken any; I've just taken 2 painkillers for my headache." Eddi lied.

"Don't lie to me; tell me how many you've taken." Luc muttered.

He was getting very angry at Eddi, _why wouldn't she just tell him? _He grabbed Eddi's arm and yanked her into him, holding her very tightly. He started down into her eyes, waiting to hear the truth. Eddi tried to get out of his grasp but he was holding her too tightly.

"Luc get off me," She pleaded.

"No, not until you tell me the truth." He told her.

"Please Luc," Eddi begged, her eyes starting to water. Luc instantly loosened his grip on her arm, letting it hang down between them. But he didn't let go.

"Tell me," Luc whispered resting his forehead against hers.

"Fine, I've taken 3 but only because I was feeling really ill." Eddi admitted.

"Eddi you're addicted to them. Why can't you see that?" He asked.

"I am not addicted; I only take them when I need to." She told him angrily.

"Listen Eddi I have an idea. I want to help you; will you meet me here at the end of your shift?" Luc asked.

"Luc I don't need your help or anyone else's." Eddi told him.

"Eddi I know you hate me but please let me help you." Luc pleaded.

Looking into his eyes, Eddi couldn't refuse. He looked so upset and broken, which she didn't want. Underneath all the hurt Eddi still felt for Luc – but he'd left her just like everyone else and she found it really hard to forgive that. Eddi gave him a small nod before pushing past him and back to the ward, wiping furiously at her eyes to make sure no tears fell.

Luc felt overjoyed that Eddi had agreed to let him help her. He knew she still was denying the fact she was addicted, but hopefully he could change that. He could make her see what's real. No matter how painful it would be, for the both of them.

Eddi carried on with her work, really distracted about Luc_. Why had she agreed to let him help? _She didn't need any help; she was fine. She had made up her mind now that she was away from Luc, tonight she would rush home and not meet him. She didn't need his help, especially after all he'd put her through. She didn't have a problem with drugs or alcohol. Luc was just so awkward he didn't understand how real people lived. Max had understood her, but he was gone now. Thanks to Luc!

When Eddi's shift was finished, she angrily stormed to the locker room. She grabbed her bag and quickly got changed; she had pretty much avoided Luc all afternoon as he had been called into theatre. Eddi sighed as she stuffed things into her backpack; she was feeling really tense after her talk with Luc. She needed something to help her relax. She knew just what she needed; she quickly grabbed the pack of comoxidan from her bag before taking one. Eddi ignored the niggling feel in her head, telling her she shouldn't be taking them; she needed them!

Eddi picked up her bag and walked out of Holby, already starting to feel relaxed. She went to the off license and grabbed a few bottles of vodka on her way home. Tonight she wanted to relax and have a good time, She didn't care what anyone thought; especially not Luc.

* * *

_Please R&R and tell me what you thought! The next chapter will probably be up this weekend and here's a little spoiler for you it will be based on this week's episode 'The third way.' So there will be lots of Leddi!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay so Eddi's left Holby :( I'm so Heartbroken about it, I'm carrying this on anyway. However I guess it's no longer really Canon :(_

_Hope you like this and sorry for the wait._

Luc waited 10 minutes before grabbing his bag and heading down to his campervan. She'd bailed and hadn't waited for him. Luc was slightly confused, he thought Eddi wanted his help but if she was too scared to get it then he was just going to have to force her. A plan was already forming in Luc's head as he packed up everything in his van, got in and started driving away; heading to Eddi's flat.

When he got there no one answered the buzzer. Luc was pretty sure Eddi would be home, he couldn't think of where else she'd be except the pub but Eddi tended to drink at home. He got buzzed into the buildings by one of the other tenants, claiming to be a man coming to read the gas meter. Luc was quite surprised that it had worked actually.

Once he was inside he took the stairs up to Eddi's flat and started banging on her door, waiting for her to open it. When she did, he could tell she'd been drinking, he could smell it. Plus she could barely stand up right, Luc was pretty sure she'd taken more pills as well.

"Oh Eddi," Luc sighed when he saw her. "Come on put some shoes on, I'm taking you out." He lied to her.

"I don't want to go out-"she slurred.

"Well tough luck, you've got to. It's very important" Luc told her before forcing her into her trademark blue converses. He then grabbed her coat off the peg and dragged her out of her flat, also making sure he had her keys and phone.

Luc ended up carrying the drunken Eddi down the stairs as she kept tripping and falling in to him as she tried to walk down them. Eddi made a fuss all the way, insisting to be put down and taken home. Luc of course ignored her; he needed to sort her out. When Luc got outside he carried Eddi to where he'd parked his van, he quickly dumped her on the bed in his van before putting her keys, phone and the packets of Comoxidan that had been in her coat pocket away in a cupboard. He ignored he demands to be taken home; he quickly left her locking the door of his van.

Luc then got in the front of his van and started to drive, he had to concentrate quite hard as it had started to pour with rain, Luc could hear Eddi asleep in the back of his van which was good at least she was sobering up. Luc put the radio on to break the sad silence in his campervan; he had to fiddle around a bit to find a station that was working in the weather. But eventually he did and quietly music started to fill the silence in his van.

'" _You've got the love to see me through._

_You've got the love, you've got the love, you've got the love._

_You've got the love, you've got the love, you've got Loooooveeeee..."_

Luc smiled to himself sadly, somehow these lyrics fit to him and Eddi perfectly. Hopefully he had enough love to see Eddi through and to fix her. He would do anything to help her right now, this was all his fault if he hadn't of run off like a coward then Eddi wouldn't off ended up addicted to drugs. He would fix her, he _**could **_fix her. He was sure of it. He turned off the motorway now and slowly drove through winding country roads in the rain. He was so glad that his friend let him come to this place whenever he wanted because it was perfect. Away from big towns and cities, no one would bother them while they we here. Luc parked up in his usual spot in one of the many fields.

Luc decided to make some Coffee and wait for Eddi to wake up. He was slightly dreading her reaction when she realised he'd practically kidnapped her and taken her to the middle of nowhere, hopefully she'd thank him for it in the future.

Luc sat and watched as Eddi slept, she looked so peaceful and happy. Not like when she was awake, and had a pretty permanent scowl fixed to her face. Luc promised himself he'd change that, he'd have her smiling in no time. He hoped!

Slowly Eddi opened her eyes and started looking around confused...

_I hope you enjoyed this. Please review. I'm going to be posting lots more Leddi fics now that I don't get my fix every Tuesday :( Next chapter will be up soon! Please review! x_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. I'm not feeling very inspired what with there being no Eddi or Luc on Holby at the minute. Anyway this is really short, just something to fill a bit. I'll be updating a longer and better chapter tomorrow, when I have more time. Hope you like this! And if anyone can explain where Luc is to me! Please do, I know he must be heartbroken, but I'm missing him! Hate not having him or Eddi :(_

When Eddi realised where she was, she jumped up quickly.

"Why the hell am I in your campervan?" She asked angrily.

"I had to get you away."Luc answered simply. He then carried on with the book he was reading.

"What do you mean get me away?" Eddi asked confused, she then walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain. Feeling shocked when she realised she was no longer in Holby. "Luc where are we?" She asked.

"A field, in the middle of nowhere, a friend of mine owns this land and lets me use it when I want to." He explained.

"No, no, no, no. This can't be happening, take me home!" Eddi shouts angrily,

"I need to help you." Luc told her.

"I don't need your help." Eddi replied angrily, before storming out the campervan door.

"Eddi, where are you going?" Luc asked jumping up and running after her.

"Anywhere, I don't care anywhere is better than being stuck with you." She shouted back, storming through the fields.

"You'll get lost," Luc told her, worried.

"I don't care; hopefully someone will see me and take me home." She replied.

"Eddi, that won't happen, there isn't a town or village for miles. Soon you're going to start feeling withdrawal symptoms, please just come back to the campervan so I can help." Luc pleaded.

"No, I'll be fine. Just go back Luc." Eddi shouted at him. Before turning around and running away from him in the rain.

Luc sighed, _why was she so stubborn? _He mentally cursed himself, maybe this wasn't a good idea. Luc let Eddi run off, knowing he couldn't stop her. He stood in the rain and watched as her figure got smaller and smaller. She'd come back to him soon, he just knew it.

If she didn't return in a couple of hours, Luc had decided to go and find her. He knew this land like the back of his hand, he'd spent many childhood summers here exploring. It would be easy to find Eddi, plus she'd never get over the fences which mark the private land, so she couldn't leave. Luc sadly headed back to his campervan, in the middle of the biggest field. He just hoped she came back soon, and when she did she was a bit calmer – even though he knew there was a slim chance of Eddi being even slightly calm right now.

As he got back to his campervan, he saw a small figure huddled over on the front step. She'd already given up and come back. She must have done a loop round and found herself back at the van. As Luc got nearer he realised she was asleep, he quickly picked her up and carried her inside.

Setting her down on the bed he pulled lots of blankets on to her, hoping to keep her warm. Then Luc grabbed his book from early and settled down next to her bed, he took one of her hands in his as he sat there quietly; watching and reading.


	6. Chapter 6

When Eddi woke up she felt peaceful, which was strange. She also felt very well rested which was something she hadn't felt in a while. As she led there, slowly all the memories of yesterday starting coming back to her, _Oh Luc. _Why is he so insistent on helping her? Eddi really wished he would just leave her alone.

As she sat up and looked around she realised she was still in his campervan, he really wasn't going to give up. As Eddi rolled out of bed, she groaned, her feeling of peacefulness suddenly vanishing; all too quickly for Eddi's likening. She felt like crap. Her stomach was cramping, and Eddi knew why now she was awake her withdrawal symptoms were really starting to hit her. She had a splitting headache as well which wasn't helping.

Giving in already Eddi started to madly search through all of Luc's belongings looking for a box of comoxidan, just one tablet would do. She told herself over and over, it was just for the pain, she wasn't addicted. Eddi was too distracted searching for some pills she didn't hear Luc come back in, he stopped and stared at her sadly as she rummaged through all of his things.

"Looking for these?" Luc asked her, holding up a pack of comoxidan. Eddi jumped when she heard him and spun round to face him, feeling even sicker.

"Please Luc," she begged, reaching for one.

"No Eddi, I'm trying to make you better. You can beat this I know you can." He told her.

"No I can't" she cried, dejected.

"Where's your old fighter spirit gone Eddi?" Luc asked

"It went when you did." She told him angrily.

Luc stood there stunned, not sure what to say. She was right of course but it still hurt to hear her say something like that. Luc quickly got a hold of his self and re-focused on helping Eddi.

"Can I have one? Just one?" Eddi asked him.

"Only if you promise to let me help you," Luc told her.

"I don't need your help," Eddi sighed collapsing down on a chair.

"Oh sweetheart, I think you do," Luc whispered kneeling in front of her.

Eddi shook her head, starting to cry she couldn't even look Luc in the eye. He put his hands on each of her cheeks and made her look him in the eye.

"Come on Eddi, you can do this." He told her, wiping away her tears, he then stood up and kissed her temple before grabbing her hands and dragging her back to his bed.

They both led down quietly, Eddi snuggling into Luc's side and crying in pain. Luc tried to not cry as he watched Eddi fall apart.

"Let me help you," he whispered into her ear.

After a while Eddi finally nodded, and gave Luc a watery smile when he kissed her forehead. Luc took the packet of comoxidan out of his top pocket and handed over one pill. Which Eddi took before lying back down with Luc and grabbing onto his hand tightly. Soon Eddi drifted to sleep, not letting go of Luc.

When Eddi woke up, there was light streaming through the window, and Luc was whistling whilst cooking. Eddi nearly laughed when she saw him. When Luc noticed her he turned round, and walked over to sit next to her.

"Are you hungry? It's nearly five we slept most of the day." He told her sheepishly.

"Mmm I'm starving." She told him. Getting up and walking to the table while Luc finished cooking, he made her French toast with bacon and sausages.

"This is a bit like breakfast" She told him as she ate.

"I know, sorry. It's just the first thing I thought to cook." He told her.

"That's alright," she told him.

"How are you feeling now?" Luc asked her.

"Better, how long will it last?" She asked quite desperately.

"I'm not sure, another couple of hours. Listen tonight I was thinking we should leave here and drive somewhere else, get you enrolled in a proper programme. What do you think?" Luc suggested.

"Umm Okay, I guess." Eddi answered nervously.

"It will be fine, I promise. They'll help you and I'll be with you every step of the way," He assured her.

"Urgh, that's a bit cheesy." Eddi laughed, "But thank you, I'll sort myself out I promise." She told him.

"I know you will, don't worry. I better start packing up then, you finish that." Luc said before heading outside to get everything.

A couple of hours later they were all packed up. Eddi sat in the front with Luc as he drove.

"Where are we going?" Eddi asked.

"Anywhere," Luc told her. "We can go anywhere."

"Let's just drive then." Eddi told him.

"Alright, we'll drive." Luc agreed.

And that's what they did, they drove and drove, didn't stop until morning. Because it didn't matter where they were as long as they were together, they could do anything! They were unstoppable. Having Love like theirs could get them through anything...

_Which it did, it got them through a drug addiction, a handful of jobs each with their own stresses. It kept them together as they travelled halfway around the world and when they settled down into a flat, it got them through arguments, fights, 2 pregnancies and childbirths which were terrifying. It kept them sane as they got up at three every morning to feed a crying baby, kept them happy as they watched their children grow and become fantastic – both doctors of course. Their love got them through a battle with cancer and every other scare afterwards. Their love kept them together until one day when at 2.30 am their love finally failed, and after 50 long brilliant years they were finally separated by the only thing which could separate them; death. _

_So this was the last chapter, I hope you liked it. I didn't plan it to be the last chapter it just kind of happened :( I'll be posting lots more Leddi, don't you worry. Goodbye for now._

_Please Review x _


End file.
